


Impulsive

by herillusion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herillusion/pseuds/herillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns that being impulsive isn't a totally bad thing, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

“Harry, you up for a game of chess?”

Harry grinned at his enthusiastic red-headed friend before shaking his head.

“No thanks, Ron. I have to say I’m tired of losing.” It was a long standing joke between them that there seemed to be a rule in the universe stating that it was impossible for him to ever win a chess game against Ron. He went back to staring in the fire, wondering about what to do over his sudden revelation. He had been admiring the shape of Draco’s arse earlier, which had been nicely brought out by the pair of denim jeans he had finally managed to persuade Draco to wear, and had suddenly realised that one did not think of someone he was supposed to just consider as a friend in that way. He suspected that he had simply been repressing it, actually – things were complicated enough without having to add love into the equation. Nobody knew how it happened exactly, himself included, but he and Draco had somehow become close friends and miraculously, he got along well with Ron and Hermione too. He was shaken out of his musings by the snarky git in question.

“Brooding again, Potter?” 

He sounded like his typical sarcastic self, but Harry knew him well enough by now to catch the undertone of concern in his voice. Draco dropped elegantly down onto the couch beside him, and he reached over to ruffle Draco’s hair mischievously as a silent answer to the unspoken question. He impulsively asked, “Hey Draco…let’s say you realised you wanted more than friendship from someone. What would you do?” 

Draco looked away before answering quietly, “Go for it. You’re a Gryffindor after all, aren’t you? So you should be great and taking risks and stuff. And I’ll talk to you later? I feel like a nap now.” 

Harry frowned at Draco’s strangely melancholy tone, but nodded anyway, not attempting to pursue it further. He often had unexpected mood swings, and Harry understood that sometimes it was just best to leave to leave him alone to get over them. The next few days, however, Draco seemed strangely evasive, to the point that even Ron asked if they had fought or something. Harry didn’t begrudge him spending more time with his Slytherin friends, but it felt as if Draco was doing it to avoid him. He finally couldn’t stand it anymore, when that evening, Draco made to leave after Harry had caught his eye upon entering the common room. He chased after Draco, managing to catch hold of his arm before he headed up to the dorm.

“What is it, Potter?” Draco’s drawl only served to further infuriate him, and his reply came out as a snarl. 

“I should be the one asking you that, Malfoy! What’s wrong with you? Why the hell have you been avoiding me?”

“Well, I didn’t want to interfere with your pursuit of your crush!” His words were laced with bitterness, and Harry sputtered wordlessly for a moment.

“Draco, you idiot! You’re the one I want!” He froze as he realised that his shout had been louder than intended, and the whole common room was now staring at them in shock. Damn it, he hadn’t even thought about how Draco would feel. Hell, this was taking his advice indeed. He only hoped it wouldn’t affect their friendship too badly…

Harry cautiously watched the predatory grin forming on Draco’s face, unsure if he liked the look of it.

“Well, in that case…”

A few minutes later, as his tongue explored Draco’s mouth fully, he decided that he liked it very much indeed.


End file.
